


Sammy Tastes Like Pie

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Dean has a hard time sleeping at night and his stomach growls out the need for attention. He gets up and savors his pie and his experience was more than he bargained for.





	Sammy Tastes Like Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dean and pie
> 
> In honor of Dean's favorite food, pie, for pie day!

Dean kept tossing and turning on his beloved memory foam mattress. Finally, he snapped his eyes open wide and flung the covers off his body. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head in the dark room. Sleep was not going to come to him tonight. 

 

He reached out his left hand and twisted the knob on the lamp, illuminating the room in a soft orange light. He blinked his eyes until they adjusted to the brightness of the room. Seconds later, a growl from his stomach pierced the air and he pressed his belly hard with his right hand. 

 

Dean scanned the room for any food to eat so that he wouldn’t have to leave the room when he spied the piece of pie he’d picked up earlier. Pushing to his feet, Dean walked over to his desk and picked up the pie and the wrapped fork, bringing it back to his bed. Dean leaned against the headboard with his feet sprawled out, and then ripped the fork from the wrapper and popped open the container. He smelt a perfect mix of baked apples, cinnamon, and sugar. 

 

Taking his fork, Dean speared the pie, breaking off a piece and popping it into his mouth. He salivated over the sweet, gooey goodness that awakened his taste buds. Plush lips sucked around the fork, pulling it out slowly to get a new bite. 

 

Dean closed his eyes, hummed around his fork, and pictured a fat, thick, heavy cock in his mouth. He could taste the bittersweet pre-come oozing out of the tip while he slid his tongue over the hardened shaft, following the thick vein on the underside of his brother’s cock. Dean imagined his plush lips wrapped around the engorged member, tongue licking and teasing from the slow and steady rhythm of Sam fucking his mouth. The rhythm was steady and slow paced, perfect as he imagined the bitter, salt tasting come exploding inside his mouth. 

 

His teeth were biting the fork in two as his shorts filled with a sticky substance. His eyes widened as reality came back to him. Spitting the fork out of his mouth, Dean leaned forward, feeling his come ooze out of his shorts at the size of his load he shot from daydreaming of his brother’s large cock. Dean groaned at the uncomfortableness his heavy, sticky come made and he couldn't believe he came that much in his shorts. 

 

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and cringed at the movement as his shorts clung to his legs. He felt his come sliding under his balls to his ass, making him gag. He pushed his boxers down to his ankles and kicked them under his bed. Dean pushed himself onto his feet and gingerly made his way over to the sink in his room. 

 

He turned the faucet on, letting the hot water warm up, and grabbed the face cloth from the rack. He wet the cloth with the warm water, squeezing the excess out before cleaning his cock and ass from his drying come. Once he was clean, Dean tossed the cloth back into the sink and padded back towards his bed. 

 

Dean laid down and pulled the covers over his cooling skin, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He waited until his breathing evened out. He drifted off to sleep and dreamed about Sam and pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to jdl71 and lotrspnfangirl for the beta on this little fic!!


End file.
